The present invention relates to a clip and more particularly to a clip capable of holding an article, such as an article of clothing, without damaging the article.
Drycleaners are faced with the problem of how to secure articles of clothing or garments such as pants or skirts to hangers after the garments have been cleaned and pressed. Typically, pins or metal clips are used to secure the garments. Although pins or metal clips function to keep the garments in place they have a tendency to damage the garments due to their pointy or sharp ends. The metal clips are generally U-shaped and have pointy teeth at their ends which dig into the garment. If care is not exercised in attaching and removing the metal clips considerable damage may occur to the garment. Pins have pointed tips which can also damage the garment if care is not exercised in inserting and removing the pin. Therefore there is a need to provide a device to secure garments to hangers which does not damage the garment.
The closest known prior art to the present device is the identification card holder disclosed in Faneuf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,863. This prior art device includes two stiff members joined together by a flexible web forming a hinge. The web is intermediate the two stiff members. Opposed jaw portions are on respective members on one side of the hinge. On the other side of the hinge on one member is a spring finger which is biased against the other member to hold the jaws closed. The spring finger forms a loop for placing on it an identification card or badge. Use of this identification card holder is unsatisfactory as a clip for securing garments because it does not lock the jaws in place to secure the garment. The Fanuef device is also unacceptable because the jaws cannot be opened wide enough to accept thick garments. The construction of the Faneuf device also makes it difficult to place it on the rod of a hanger.